


EL DORADO

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	EL DORADO

Они сидели у костра. Старый и молодой. Ну как сказать «старый»… Ему только исполнилось сорок. А молодому только минуло девятнадцать. Он годился своему спутнику в сыновья. Подросток. Молодого звали Сэм. Его спутника Сэмюэль Гордон. Сэм встал и потянулся всем телом и зевнул. До хруста в челюстях.

\- Я всё-таки хочу вернуться домой! - объявил он. С вызовом. Сэмюэль только ухмыльнулся и пошевелил веткой угли. Взметнулась тучка искр. Сэмюэль поднёс горящий конец ветви к лицу и прикурил самодельную сигару, бросил ветку в костёр и выпустил ароматное облако дыма. Прищурился и с иронией посмотрел на своего молодого спутника:

\- Зачем? Тебя там кто-то ждёт? Старушка мать?

Сэм покачал головой:

\- Нет. Ты же знаешь — я тебе рассказывал…

Сэмюэль выпустил ещё одно облако дыма:

\- Помню. И старик отец не выходит на берег, опираясь на клюку, и не вглядывается в морскую даль слезящимися глазами… Ты даже не знаешь где они похоронены. Твои родители. И как они выглядели. Может быть девушка?

Сэм опять покачал головой:

\- Нет. Не успел. Да и какая девушка — я был гол как сокол…

Сэмюэль пристально смотрит на своего молодого собеседника. А тот в тёмные просторы моря. Штиль. Матери уводят заигравшихся детей спать. Какая то малышка просит маму разрешить ей ещё немного поплескаться водой у берега, собрать ещё камушков и ракушек но наконец и они уходят. Сэмюэль спрашивает, без особого удивления, он заранее знает ответ — слышал такое и не раз:

\- Так что тебя так туда тянет? Тут ты сыт, пьян и нос в табаке. Золота как грязи. Просто красивый металл хотя и бесполезный. Сталь цениться больше. Тепло круглый год. Красивых девушек много, а ты парень симпатичный...

Сэм выглядит смущённым:

\- Может это и смешно… Может это и гордыня… Но мне хочется посмотреть в глаза этим уродам — тем, кто гонял меня! Хлопнуть на стойку перед этой жирной свиньёй-трактирщиком пару золотых монет. А подъехать к его грязному трактиру на золотой карете. С гербом на двери! Дворянство можно ведь купить. И поместье…

Сэмюэль смотрел на молодого человека с брезгливой усмешкой.

\- В тот самый грязный кабак из которого я вытащил тебя избитого, хлюпающего разбитым носом, за шкирку, спасая от расправы? От этой пьяной черни. Ты собираешься проехать через трущобы на золочённой карете?

Сэм смущённо улыбнулся:

\- Я же говорил, что это выглядит смешно… Но когда такая вот жирная сволочь смотрела на тебя как на грязь… Когда любое ничтожество могло безнаказанно тебя пнуть...Так и хочется посмотреть в его бесстыжие зенки. Как он почтительно сгибает спину, как его рожу перекашивает от удивления - «Как?! Это Вшивый Сэм?!! Жалкий воришка-неудачник, неспособный вытащить кошелек у беспробудно спящего пьяницы чтобы его при этом не разбудить, а заодно не расколотить пару кружек? А своровав чужое бельё не запутаться в нём и не расшибить себе шнобель?» Поговори с вождём — вы же вроде в приятельских отношениях!

Гордон только с досадой вздохнул(«Казалось бы умный парень…»):

\- Поговорю.

 

…- Будешь? - вождь кивнул на ряд тёмных бутылок. Гордон поморщился:

\- Жена меня прибьёт…

Вождь только сокрушённо головой покачал:

\- Угораздило же тебя… Строгая она.

Гордон ухмыльнулся:

\- Я своё уже отпил. И давно.

Вождь вздохнул:

\- Мы никого силой не удерживаем — скатертью дорога. Что ему тут не хватало?

Гордон развёл руками со вздохом:

\- Тщеславие… Хочет покрасоваться перед всей этой мразью, что ломала ему рёбра и пинала под зад. Тут он никто, а там может почувствовать себя королём. Калифом на час.

Вождь только презрительно фыркнул:

\- Только проверь — чтобы никаких карт. В случае чего — кожу со спины сдери. Был один такой умник… Карты не помогут — но… И золото — только столько, сколько можно унести в обычном кошельке и рассовав по карманам..

Гордон кивнул в знак согласия:

\- Я поплыву с ним. Может удастся уговорить парня. Вернуться.

Вождь удивлённо приподнял брови:

\- Думаешь стоит?

 

… В трактир с пышным названием “EL DORADO” вошёл посетитель и сразу проследовал к стойке. Он тихо положил на тёмное дерево перед трактирщиком золотую монету и что-то негромко сказал. Трактирщик и его гость скрылись где-то в глубине трактира и, буквально через минуту, трактирщик вернулся один.

 

…- Ты быстро, - вождь нахмурился — Гордон был явно чем то расстроен. - Что случилось?

\- Сэм погиб, - Гордон был краток. Вождь вопросительно поднял бровь — он ждал продолжения истории. Сэмюэль только вздохнул — он ещё чувствовал свою вину за произошедшее, а то, что он предупреждал Сэма мало помогало… - Решил повыпендриваться в первом же порту. Дождался пока я засну и попёрся… Не к кровати же его привязывать! Ну и с его удачей напоролся у трактира на какую то шлюху, которая приметила часы, кошелёк и прочее… Она его и прирезала. Банально и пошло до ужаса.

Вождь уже успел налить стакан — Гордон, на этот раз, не отказывался и молча выпил. Седобородый вождь поставил свой опустошённый стакан на стол.

\- В первом же порту? - вождь удивлённо хмыкнул. - Тогда ты где-то подзадержался.

\- Именно, - кивнул Гордон. - Дурацкая идея но я решил исполнить желание покойного и зашёл в эту кошмарную забегаловку — поглядеть в глаза и всё такое. Маленький, беззубый толстячок и это и есть жуткий трактирщик? Пьяный трусливый сброд. Выпивка — лучше и не вспоминать. И над Сэмом они скорее смеялись — жалкий он был. Смешной. Неумеха… Они его подкармливали, а так бы он давно сдох от голода под забором. И давали чего украсть из съестного — вроде как отворачивались давая ему время сунуть за пазуху пару яблок. В общем всем трактиром пили за упокой его души. А потом, проспавшись и придя в себя, я вернулся.

\- Ждал пока перегаром не будет нести? - хохотнул вождь.

\- Ага, - улыбнулся Гордон. - Но жена всё равно усекла, что я где-то пил — пришлось повиниться. Ну и что теперь делать?

Вождь снова наполнил свой стакан и развалился на «троне» - то есть в своём любимом кожаном кресле:

\- Тебе искать себе заместителя, а мне — ждать.

Гордон поморщился с досадой:

\- Ещё двести лет разыскивать того, кто сможет стать моим заместителем, а в будущем новым вождём? Кого не сведёт с ума золото, кто не так тщеславен, завистлив и пр. И при этом кому нечего терять на нашей грешной Земле? Редкий товар.

Вождь ехидно прищурился:

\- Ты уже что-то понял?

Гордон спокойно кивнул:

\- Ты разрешил мне таскать сюда книги. А среди них, если ты заметил, много книг по естествознанию. И астрономии. Таких растений и птиц нет ни в одном из справочников. И созвездия — таких ни в одном из полушарий.

Вождь широко улыбнулся. Он был явно доволен.

\- Ты умный парень, Гордон. Мы действительно не на Земле. Мы очень далеко от неё. Потом, когда мне окончательно надоест сидеть в этой дыре, а ты будешь подготовлен к должности вождя то всё узнаешь и поймёшь, а пока… Лехаим!

Вождь и Гордон отсалютовали стаканами. Племянница вождя(она же жена Гордона) сердито хмурясь стояла в дверях с младшей дочерью на руках:

\- Малышка не хочет засыпать без папиной сказки на ночь, а он у нас тут пьянствует!

Гордон виновато пожал плечами и поднялся из кресла. Вождь ехидно ухмыльнулся — мол, я всё понимаю но на самом деле это страшно забавно. Он остался в одиночество допивать любимое «Токайское».

 

 


End file.
